Finnick and Katniss Fan Fiction (Modern day HS)
by HKK333
Summary: This is a fanfic of Katniss and Finnick. It takes place in a modern day highschool. To find out more check out the story!
1. Chapter 1

Finnick & Katniss

 **Harveer Kalirai**

 **Chapter 1:**

 **(Katniss P.O.V)**

 **I wake up to the irritating sound of my alarm clock. Today is the day, I've been dreading. My first day at my new school, Panem High School.**

 **(Recap)**

 **Mom, why do we have to move, we'll do perfectly fine here in district 12.**

 **Honey, after your father's death this is what's best for us.**

 **(End of Recap)**

 **So, due to my mother's stubbornness, i'm living in a fancy house, and have lot's of money and am enrolled in a fancy, new high school.**

 **Katniss, my little sister Prim yells, pulling me out of my thoughts once again, we have half an hour until school starts!**

 **I mentally groan, ughhhhhh!**

 **I hop into the shower to make myself half presentable, I throw on some makeup, put on a short floral dress and put on some heels. I grab my purse, my phone and my car keys and headed out. I skipped breakfast since I was already late. Prim had a bus pick her, since she's still in elementary school.**

 **When I got to school, I realised I was late, so I ran to the office to grab my schedule, but being my clumsy self, I bumped into a really muscular wall, and fell. When I slowly got up I realised it wasn't a wall I bumped into but rather a tall, muscular, bronze headed guy. He extended his hand towards me and apologized.**

 **The name is Finnick, Finnick Odair.**

 **Hi I'm Katniss, I'm so sorry. I had no idea where I was going.**

 **Hey it's alright. Are you new here, haven't seen you before?**

 **Before I could reply, I see Finnick check me out. I can't help but feel uncomfortable.**

 **Ya, I'm new, well I better get going, I have to pick up my schedule.**

 **Before I leave he hands me a piece of paper with 9 digits, which I suppose is his phone number.**

 **(Finnick's P.O.V)**

 **I just watch her leave. She's amazing and beautiful. Wow, I have never thought of a girl, I just met like that. Gloss, my best bud, pulls me out of my thoughts.**

 **Hey bro, I dare you to ask her out?**

 **Say what now?**

 **Hey man, you chicken, I could ask her out no problem, anyways we should get to class.**

 **When I get to class I see my group waiting for me in the class. My friend group consists of me, Gloss, Marvel, Peeta, Cato, Annie, Johanna, Clove and Glimmer. I'm kinda the the odd one out, because everyone in the group is dating someone except me. So my group is on the "hunt" for the perfect girl for me.**

 **My first class today is Math, but since today is the first day of school, we don't do much, the teachers explain what we're doing this year and other unimportant stuff.**

 **I sit with my squad at lunch and discussed what we did this summer. I mostly stay out of the conversation I can't help but think where Katniss could be.**

 **At that moment, Gloss, once again pulls me out of my thoughts.**

 **Hey Katniss, come join our table.**

 **Okay, she hesitantly says. She comes and sits right next to me. I probably look like I just saw a ghost, because she looks amazing. I introduce her to my squad.**

 **Katniss, this is my group of friends.**

 **Guys, this is Katniss, she's new here. She moved from..**

 **District 12, Katniss replies.**

 **Everyone says hi and goes back to the convo about summer vacation.**

 **So, I start up a conversation with Katniss.**

 **So, Katniss how was your summer?**

 **Good.**

 **Do you have any siblings?**

 **Yes 1 sister.**

 **Well, I don't think she's in the mood of talking, she seems kinda out of it. So I take the risk of asking her what's wrong.**

 **Hey Katniss is everything okay?**

 **Ya, everything's fine, with that she get's up and walks away.**

 **Why did she leave, what did I say wrong?**

 **Do you have to scare away every girl that comes close to you? Says Johanna. WIth that I also walk away.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **(Katniss P.O.V)**

 **I walked, away. I just walked away from my new "friends". But I just had to. Finnick was making me sentimental, and I just couldn't cry in front of my new friends. I can't give them the image of me being a weak sentimental person, I have to stay strong.**

 **I keep walking until I bump into a wall and this time it was an actual wall. I think I hit myself pretty hard because I feel kinda dizzy, and before I tumbled to the ground and blacked out, I catch the sight of Finnick running towards me with a worried face.**

 **(Finnick P.O.V)**

 **After leaving the table, I set out to find Katniss because I clearly said something that upset her so I have to apologize. Something about that brown-eyed, sharp-tongued girl sends tingles through my body. I don't know what this feeling is but I know that I like it.**

 **As I turn the corner in the hall, I see someone lying motionless on the ground. As I get closer, I realized that person was Katniss. I panicked, why was she unconscious, what had happened to her? Before I realized I picked her up bridal style and ran to the nurse's office. The nurse told me to wait outside the room, as I waited a billion questions went through my head, what happened, was I the cause for this incident? I texted my squad and let them know what had happened, they quickly came down. The group had probably spoke 1 word to Katniss, but were as worried as me. As I was walking back and forth, the nurse came out and said that Katniss was fine other than a minor concussion. I only met Katniss a few hours ago but I already feel like I have a connection with her, I think I like her, but right now is not the time to tell her this. I have to check on her and figure out what happened.**

 **(Katniss P.O.V)**

 **As I slowly wake up from that pitch black world, I realized I wasn't in the school hallway but I was rather in a white room. Before I could figure out what had happened, somebody walks into the room. My eyesight was still a bit blurry after the accident so until the stranger came closer, I realized it was only Finnick. But then I started to panick, I would have to give Finnick a reason for everything that's happened and at this moment I was just not ready to talk. Also, knowing the fact that every time Finnick comes close my palms get sweaty and I get really nervous. As Finnick get's closer I get more and more nervous. He sits down. Before he could say anything I ask him if he would like to hang out after school so I can explain things. As if he could read my expression, he says sure and helps me get out of the nurse's room and back onto my feet. Now I know for sure that the feelings I have for Finnick are real.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 3 (Gloss P.O.V)**

 **As I sit down for lunch, I see Katniss looking for a place to sit. Being the polite guy I am, I ask her to join us. As she sits down, I start talking to my friends about our summer's. Suddenly Katniss just walks away from the table upset and Finnick's just sitting there confused. Then Johanna just had to say something, "Finnick why do you have to scare away every girl that comes to this table" with that Finnick also get's up and walks away upset. I swear to god Johanna says the worst things at the worst time. Anyways back to Katniss, Katniss is a special person, don't get me wrong in a good way. Finnick being single and Katniss being single, I think it could work out. I can see it in Finnick's eyes that he feels something for that girl. My phone beeps which pull me out of my thoughts.**

 **Finnick: Come to the nurse's office ASAP, Bring the Group.**

 **I didn't know how to react, so I told the group and we rushed down to the nurse's office. When we got there, Finnick explained how he found Katniss lying unconscious in the hallway. Poor guy he look's so distressed, he's probably blaming this whole situation on himself. Soon the nurse comes out of the room and tells us that Katniss has a minor concussion but other than that she's fine. I can see that Finnick want's to spend some alone time with Katniss so I tell him that we're going to leave and to keep us up to date on Katniss's health. I may have just met Katniss but I can already see her fitting into the group really well.**

 **(Annie P.O.V)**

 **As Gloss my boyfriend sit's down for lunch, he call's over this other girl to the table. I think she's new, haven't seen her before. She look's really nice, hopefully, we can be great friends. Glimmer my best friend asks me about my summer, so we start talking. Suddenly, the new girl I think her name is Katniss gets up and leave the table. I feel so bad for her she looked really upset, I wonder what's wrong.**

 **(Gloss get's a text from Finnick)**

 **I didn't know how to react I had just met Katniss a few minutes ago but I feel like I've known her for years. Anyways we rushed to the nurse's office, and the nurse tells us that Katniss has a minor concussion, I wonder how that happened, I'll ask Finnick about it later. As we leave the nurse's office, Gloss tell's me to stay a bit behind, I wonder what this is about. Then he asks me out on a date. OMG! I'm so excited, I obviously said yes, because I like him a lot and he's a perfect date. I'm so excited. Then the bell rings reminding me that I have to get through the rest of the day first.**


End file.
